What really happened on that space trip!
by evildragonprincess
Summary: It starts while their packing then tells what really happens hope u like it Je ne PLEASE REVIEW COMPLETE
1. Chi chi chex

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This is an all character AU hope u like this story its humor sorry bout my grammar I know I talk weird but that's just me this story was written by my cousin with me Please review.  
  
When Goku was wished to a little kid by that little guy. He had to pack up. Here is him packing up.  
  
"So Goku, what did you pack?" asked Chichi  
  
"Meatballs, bacon, chicken, turkey, and French fries!"  
  
"What about clothes! Here's this and this that, oh I almost forgot this! Whoops that's mine! There you go."  
  
"But what the food!"  
  
"I have to go check Goten's suitcase!"  
  
"Mom, I packed all the right stuff!" says Goten  
  
"We'll what about this?"  
  
"What!"  
  
"You have a whole picture book of Paris!"  
  
"So!"  
  
"You need to put some pictures of me, Gohan, Videl, Pan, Hercule, Vegeta, and everybody else!"  
  
"Fine, I just won't take the picture book!"  
  
"You also don't have and sinsu beans!"  
  
"And you only have two pairs of clothes! Now ill go check Trunks suitcase."  
  
"What are you doing?" asks trunks  
  
"I am checking your suitcase!"  
  
"My mom already did that!"  
  
"SO, look you don't have any deodorant!"  
  
"Who cares?"  
  
"I do!"  
  
"We are about to launch in 20 min."  
  
"I have to talk to Uub" Goten says.  
  
"Fine"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I hope u like this story I'm trying to fix my grammar a bit ok Anyways more up soon Je ne Oh! And PLEASE REVIEW ~evildragonprincess and cousin~ 


	2. Planetking

Evildragonprincess~ this chapter is longer hurray  
  
Cousin~ I WROTE IT!!!!  
  
Evildragonprincess~ so who cares  
  
Goku~ I'm hungry  
  
Evildragonprincess~ shut up and go to makeup your on in five  
  
Cousin~ GOKU GET READY AND STOP EATING  
  
Pan~ GRANDPA!!  
  
Trunks~ does my hair look ok omg I think one of my eyelashes fell out!  
  
Evildragonprincess~ TRUNKS YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO YOUR FATHERS SIDE OF THE FAMILY~!!!!  
  
Cousin~ HEY WERE SUPPOSED TO BE ON NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Goten~ I want a bigger part  
  
Evildragonprincess~ JUST GET ON STAGE NOW!!! (Crew runs on stage)  
  
Evildragonprincess~ ok lets get started now^-^ OH and don't forget 2 REVIEW  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"You better get off the phone, Goten!" Trunks say.  
  
"Fine, ok bye bye Paris, I said goodbye!" Goten says  
  
Than the thing with pan sneaking on the space trip happens  
  
10 days later  
  
"Trunks, I need a toothbrush." Says pan  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Grandpa used mine!"  
  
"Use his then!"  
  
"He used that one, too."  
  
"Which one hasn't he used?"  
  
"Yours!"  
  
"Ewwww, you can't use mine!"  
  
"You don't even brush your teeth, and their was a whole bunch of hair in my hairbrush!"  
  
"It was Goku!"  
  
"The hair was purple, and there was mud all over my room!"  
  
"First of all that was supposed to be Goten's room and it's the only one with the playstation 2!"  
  
"Put the stupid playstation 2 in your own room then!"  
  
"Are you guys hungry?" says Goku.  
  
"And all my clothes are dirty." Says Pan ignoring Goku.  
  
"Ok, so I accidentally stepped on your clothes, they were on the floor!"  
  
"With your dirty, ugly, and muddy boots!"  
  
"IS ANYBODY HUNGRY?" YELLS GOKU.  
  
"I am!" says trunks trying to change the subject so he wont get yelled at anymore. "Well, uh I kinda of ate all the food while you two were fighting." Says Goku  
  
"WHAT?"says Trunks and Pan at the same time.  
  
"Your fight was getting very funny and interesting and I got hungry!"  
  
"Grandpa!"  
  
" Goku!"  
  
"What!"  
  
"Lets stop that little building right there!" says Trunks.  
  
"It's a Planetking?" says Pan.  
  
"What's a Planetking?" asks Goku.  
  
"Let's see how the food tastes." Says Pan.  
  
"Ok, do you want to go in or drive thru?" asks Goku.  
  
"In!" says Trunks.  
  
"Ok, let's get in." says Goku.  
  
They go in Planetking.  
  
"I want to order everything!"  
  
"Grandpa, you already ate all the food on the spaceship!"  
  
"So!"  
  
"Grandpa, you're not going to order everything!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Let's just get him a happy meal." Says Trunks.  
  
"Are you crazy?!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"It'll be gone before we even sit at the table!"  
  
"Ok, how about a super duper mega size cheeseburger with everything on it?"  
  
"That's perfect for Grandpa!"  
  
"Great I'll order the stuff!" says Trunks.  
  
"Ok!" says Pan.  
  
"Ok, here's the food."  
  
"Great, I'm starving!" says Goku.  
  
"Grandpa, you just ate that kid's hamburger!"  
  
"So, he wasn't eating it!"  
  
"GRANDPA!"  
  
"Ok, ok, ok!"  
  
They eat there food and leave. Wait for the next chapter(!!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you liked this chapter. It's longer than the last one YAY! PLEASE REVIEW! ^-^  
  
(scene ends)  
  
Cousin~ Were done people  
  
Paris~ wasn't I the best  
  
Evildragonprincess~ No your really stupid and your using Goten  
  
Paris~ I am not (mutters:Oh Hercule I'll be with you someday)  
  
Goten~ Did you say something paris  
  
Bra~ I HEARD WHAT SHE SAID  
  
Paris~ YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A PART IN THIS STORY  
  
Bra~ SO  
  
Paris~ why are you even here  
  
Bra~ Because I can be  
  
Pan~ BREAK IT UP YOU Two NO CAT FIGHTS!  
  
Goten~ I think I'm gunna leave now  
  
Evildragonprincess~ this is very interesting  
  
Cousin~ Yes it is I hope Bra knocks Paris out  
  
Evildragonprincess~ Me too but until nextime  
  
Cousin~ bye bye  
  
Evildragonprincess~ we'll see what happens on the spaceship and to Paris next time^-^ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Cheesy Chips

Bra soon beat Paris into a bloody pulp.  
  
Bra: I rock  
  
Evildragonprincess: You sure do I hated Paris now I'll never have to see her ugly face again.  
  
Goten: Why is Paris all red and bruised and floating in a pool of blood  
  
Cousin: YOUR STUPID  
  
Drea: Hello People!! Uhm.ya..continue  
  
Bra: Goten forget about her think about me  
  
Evildragonprincess: HI DREA  
  
Drea: I hope I didn't inturupt anything important.=)  
  
Goku: I'm Hungry  
  
Cousin: nothing important at all  
  
Pan: GRANDPA YOU'RE ALWAYS HUNGRY  
  
Chichi: (comes out of no where with a frying pan and hits Goku on the head)  
  
Drea: MMM.food does sound good, cook me up some Chichi  
  
Evildragonprincess: NO DREA GOKU HAS POSSESED YOU TO LIKE FOOD  
  
Drea: nuh-uh . I possessed him.  
  
Cousin: Hey its time to start this scene  
  
Evildragonprincess: OK PEOPLE PLACES  
  
(cast runs 2 stage)  
  
Drea: Action!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That was some good food, but I'm still hungry!"  
  
" Grandpa!"  
  
"Goku!"  
  
" I wish I can watch TV!" says Pan.  
  
"Yeah, my favorite show is on!" says Trunks.  
  
"Well, who would want to watch The Hair Styling Network!"  
  
"Oh, yeah who would wanna watch "Gohan's Know It All!"  
  
"Hey, I'm telling my Daddy you said that about his show!"  
  
" Wah Wah, I'm so scared!"  
  
"Hey, my dad beat cell!"  
  
"SO!"  
  
"You better share those cheesy chips or else!"  
  
"Shhhhh, Keep it down, Goku might hear you!" whispers Trunks.  
  
"Sorry." Whispers Pan  
  
"Awwwwww, are you too flirting!" says Goku.  
  
"EWWWWWWWWWWWW, THAT'S DISGUSTING!" says Pan and Trunks at the same time.  
  
"It's so cute, I'll just go tell Chi Chi and Bulma your little secret love!"  
  
"GRANDPA, I'D KILL YOU IF I COULD TURN INTO A SUPER SAIYEN!  
  
"Awww, your getting mad because I'm making fun of your little Trunksy Wunksy!"  
  
"GOKU, STOP THAT!"  
  
"GRANDPA, I'M ABOUT TO PUKE!"  
  
"Don't worry I won't tell any body about your guys secret love."  
  
"GOKU, I DON'T LIKE HER!" "GRANDPA, WHAT DO YOU WANT!"  
  
" I want those Cheesy Chips!"  
  
"NOOOOO!" says Pan and Trunks.  
  
"I could always call your parents and tell them that you like each other."  
  
"GRANDPA, SHUT UP!"  
  
"REALLY, GOKU!"  
  
"It's either the Cheesy Chips or some stupid thing I made up."  
  
"Grandpa, no one will believe you!"  
  
"Fine, I'll just call them on the capsule corp. phone."  
  
"Go Ahead, no will believe you!"  
  
"Watch me."  
  
Goku walks up to the telephone presses the speed dial button to call Gohan and Vedil."  
  
"Son Residence, Gohan speaking."  
  
"Hi, son it's Goku."  
  
"Hi dad, I miss you and specially Pan!"  
  
"Yeah, I was just about to tell you something about her!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Well, go on I really miss her and tell her she's so grounded unless she turns in a super saiyen."  
  
"Yeah, well Pan and Trunks lo-  
  
"Noooo, I surrender here are the cheesy chips!"  
  
"Never mind Gohan bye bye"  
  
"Bye?!"  
  
Goku hangs up the phone.  
  
"Grandpa, I can't believe you did that!"  
  
"On second thought we just won't give you the cheesy chips!"  
  
"TRUNKS!"  
  
"Sorry, Goku."  
  
"Grandpa, we just bought you a super duper mega sized cheeseburger with everything on it!"  
  
"We can't believe you did that to us!"  
  
Trunks and Pan get up and go into Pan's room  
  
"Where are you going?" ask Goku.  
  
"To Pan's room."  
  
Goku breaks down the door and sees the cheesy chips are all gone and them playing the PS2.  
  
"Why, didn't you invite me?"  
  
"There is only two controllers and we didn't want you to eat all the cheesy chips." Says Trunks.  
  
"NOOOO, THE CHEESY CHIPS ARE GONE, IM CALLING BULMA!"  
  
"What, Why!" ask Trunks.  
  
Goku runs and calls Bulma  
  
"Hello Bulma!"  
  
"Hi Goku is my little Trunksy Wunksy there?"  
  
"I was just about to tell you something about him."  
  
"IS HE DEAD!"  
  
"No, no, no." "Oh, ok what?"  
  
"Trunks and Pan lo-  
  
"I LIKE MARRON NOT PAN!"  
  
"Never mind, bye Bulma!"  
  
"You like Marron!" says Pan laughing.  
  
" I'm Going to call Krillen!" says Goku.  
  
"You'd better not, not even goten knows about that!"  
  
"I'll go call Krillen!"  
  
Wait till the next chapter( ha ha!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yay how did you like that scene go I think it was good.  
  
Evildragonprincess: Wow go cousin go that script was great.  
  
Goten: HEY I WANTED A BIGGER PART STILL  
  
Drea: zzzzz.huh? Over already?  
  
Pan: I can't believe Grandpa had to say that!  
  
Trunks: It was very disturbing!  
  
Goku: I didn't write the script!  
  
Cousin: Sorry he he!  
  
Evildragonprincess: Wow the script was disturbing hmm. I wonder why I didn't notice I think I misplaced my brain  
  
Drea: at least you were awake.I think someone gave me a sleeping potion or something (  
  
Bra: I want a part in this story  
  
Krillin: Trunks do you really like my daughter  
  
Trunks: hehehe no (blushes rather badly) Drea: Hey.here comes Y?!!! Where were you when this script was going on.you could have kept me awake.uhm.kept me from getting the potion.  
  
Y?: (yawn) I was sleeping myself  
  
Evildragonprincess: you guys sleep 2 much  
  
Goku: What's "Cousin's" real name?  
  
Cousin: My name is B-  
  
Pan: Bye bye everyone see you next chapter and remember to REVIEW!  
  
Evildragonprincess: REVIEW OR ELSE!!!!!!!  
  
Drea: wake me up when you review.zzzzzzz  
  
EVERYONE: WHATEVER BYE BYE 


	4. Macaroni Marron

Evildragonprincess~ Hello peoples new chappie finally ok this is macaroni marron  
  
Cousin~ The Next Chapter !!!!!  
  
Goten~ I finally got a bigger part  
  
Bra~ GOTEN ^-^ ~  
  
Trunks~ It's not that big a deal Goten. Besides I've got the lead role  
  
Pan~ Oh yeah you weren't the one who got ALL the dragonballs.  
  
Trunks~ no you didn't I did  
  
Evildragonprincess~ this is interesting ! O-o  
  
Cousin~ Yeah! This is the best argument ever!  
  
Bra~ Goten ^-^ TRUNKS YOU ARE SO MEAN TO GOTEN  
  
Goku~ IM HUNGRY!  
  
Everyone in room~ facefault  
  
Cousin~ How much do you eat a day.0-o. we were supposed 2 be on five minutes ago LIGHTS, CAMERA , ACTION  
  
Evildragonprincess~ YAY EVERYONE PLACES  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"I'll break that phone, Goku!" says Trunks.  
  
"Oh no you wont Trunks!"  
  
"Yes, I will if you tell Krillen!"  
  
"Well, it's not my fault you like her, Trunks!"  
  
"I'll give you twenty dollars if you don't tell!"  
  
"How's twenty dollars going to help me in the middle of space!"  
  
"PLEASE GOKU!"  
  
"We might not even make it home!"  
  
"Grandpa, don't say that!" says Pan.  
  
"I'm sorry Pan."  
  
Goku runs to the phone and dials krillens number.  
  
"Hello, this is Krillen."  
  
"HI, it's Goku!"  
  
"Goku how are you!"  
  
'I'm fine."  
  
"So why did you call?"  
  
" I want to tell you a little secret."  
  
"Oh, what?"  
  
"NO, Give me that phone right now Goku!" says Trunks  
  
"It's about Trunks." said Goku ignoring Trunks.  
  
"IS HE DEAD!"  
  
"No he's not."  
  
"Oh, good."  
  
"He likes M-  
  
Trunks snatches the phone away from Goku.  
  
"Hello Goku are you there?"  
  
"Hello, this is Trunks."  
  
" Where did Goku go?'  
  
"To the um. bathroom."  
  
"Oh, what do you like?"  
  
"Huh, oh um uh macaroni!"  
  
"That's your secret?"  
  
"Yep, it's macaroni!"  
  
"That's a stupid secret!"  
  
"So how's Marron?"  
  
"Oh she's fine."  
  
"Oh good."  
  
"Why did you ask?"  
  
"I have to go heh heh bye bye!"  
  
"Wait !"  
  
Trunks hangs up the phone.  
  
"Goku I'm gonna kill you!"  
  
Trunks chases Goku around the spaceship as a super saiyen.  
  
"You guys stop it right now!" says Pan.  
  
"IM GOING TO KILL YOU GOKU!"  
  
"HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"STOP FIGHTING THIS ISTANCE!" yells Pan  
  
Goku and Trunks stop fighting and pan puts them in timeout.  
  
" Trunks you stand in that corner!"  
  
"I'm older than you!"  
  
"I SAID NOW!"  
  
"Yes mam." says Trunks amazed at Pan for scolding him like a child.  
  
"Grandpa, you stand in that corner right now!"  
  
"Your just like Chi chi!"  
  
"Don't call me Grandma!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
"Now were going to play a little game," says Pan.  
  
"What?" asks Goku stupidly?  
  
" It's called the 'If you get out of your corner your going to get spanked' game!"  
  
"That sounds fun!" says Goku.  
  
"Do you really think you can spank us?" asks Trunks.  
  
"Do you want me to prove it?"  
  
"NO!" says Trunks and Goku at the same time.  
  
TWO HOURS LATER  
  
"Can we get out of the corner now?" asks Trunks.  
  
"Did you really think I was going to spank a guy who's like 8 years older than me?"  
  
" You weren't going to spank me?!"  
  
"Trunks you're so stupid!"  
  
" But what about Goku?"  
  
"He snuck out of his corner an hour ago!"  
  
"You weren't going to spank me!"  
  
"I said no, stupid!"  
  
" So, I stood in a corner for 2 hours for nothing!"  
  
"I didn't think you were that stupid!"  
  
" I'm going to bed then!"  
  
" It's not my fault your stupid."  
  
"GOOD NIGHT!"  
  
"I'm hungry," says Goku,  
  
"So am I?" says Pan.  
  
"Good thing I snuck all the food out of that Planet King!"  
  
"GRANDPA!"  
  
"Your just like Gohan!"  
  
"I am not like my Dad!"  
  
"Where's Trunks?"  
  
"In bed."  
  
"Oh, so who's gonna cook?"  
  
"Not me!"  
  
"Please Pan."  
  
"I don't know how to cook."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Mom never taught me."  
  
"Good thing, too." mutters Goku  
  
"Hey, are you saying my mom cooks bad!"  
  
"DUH!"  
  
"Let's call Grandma then."  
  
"Ok, I'll call her."  
  
"Hello this is Chi Chi."  
  
"Hi Chi chi!"  
  
"GOKU, WHY DIDN'T YOU PACK MORE CLOTHES!"  
  
"I need help."  
  
"Oh what is it then?"  
  
"How do you cook?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Were starving!"  
  
"There should be a automatic robot that cooks your food."  
  
"Oh bye bye then!"  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Goten wants to talk to you!"  
  
"Uh, he can talk to pan then."  
  
Goku hands the phone to pan.  
  
"Oh hello Pan! THANK YOU!"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For sneaking on the space ship!"  
  
"Uh why?"  
  
"I met Paris!"  
  
"Never mind, I don't want to hear about it."  
  
"But I was just about to tell you the cool part!"  
  
"I have to go Grandpa burnt the food!"  
  
"Bye Bye!"  
  
Pan hangs up the phone.  
  
"GRANDPA, WHY ARE YOU COOKING CEREAL!"  
  
"What's wrong with cooked cereal?"  
  
"Did you put the milk in yet?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"SO YOU BURNT THE MILK ALSO!"  
  
"Yeah do you want some?"  
  
"GRANDPA THAT'S NASTY!"  
  
"What are you crying about pan?" asks Trunks waking up from his pretend sleep.  
  
"Grandpa burnt cereal!"  
  
"Goku that's disgusting!"  
  
"What's so nasty?" asks Goku.  
  
"Grandpa, I thought there was a automatic cooking robot!"  
  
"Well, I didn't know what button to push!"  
  
"How many buttons are there?" asked Trunks.  
  
" See for yourself!" said Goku.  
  
" Goku, you were looking at the control room!"  
  
"How do you know!"  
  
"Because there's a big sign that says CONTROL ROOM on the door."  
  
"Oh!" says Goku.  
  
"Let's just have some macaroni!" said Pan.  
  
Trunks cooks the macaroni. Don't ask me how he learned to cook because I don't know.  
  
"So is this your little secret?" Asks Pan.  
  
"What?" asks Trunks.  
  
"On the phone you said your secret was that you liked macaroni."  
  
"Shut up, Pan!"  
  
"You know I have a new nick name for your little girlfriend!" says Goku.  
  
" WHAT?!"  
  
" Macaroni Marron!"  
  
"Goku, I'll punch you!"  
  
"HELP ME PAN!"  
  
" Let's all just go to bed!" yells Pan.  
  
"Fine, I'll just get Goku in the morning!"  
  
Goku yells and runs into his room and locks the door!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
See ya at the next chapter((((((((((  
  
Evildragonprincess~ I think this was the longest one yet Cousin!  
  
Goten~ If it's so long can I have the lead role? Please!  
  
Cousin~ NO! How many times are you going to ask me?  
  
Bra~ But Goten's hot enough for lead and can't I have a part?  
  
Cousin~ Goten plays the lead roles in like 1000 stories and most of them are wanna bes  
  
Trunks~ THIS IS MY ROLE  
  
Pan~ Trunks I'm telling you I have the lead role and you're stupid!  
  
Trunks~ No you don't I do. Your such a big know it all baby like Gohan!  
  
Pan~ I'm telling my daddy you said that!  
  
Evildragonprincess~ It's getting interesting again!  
  
Cousin~ yeah this time I'll go make some popcorn  
  
Goku~ 'drools' popcorn That sounds great and remember to put butter, salt, cheese, caramel, chocolate, sugar, and nuts on it!  
  
Evildragonprincess~ With M&M's  
  
Cousin~ uh ok on the popcorn!?  
  
Evildragonprincess & Goku~ YES!!!  
  
Cousin~ does anyone want to help me put all that stuff on the popcorn?  
  
Bra~ I'll help- psst have you seen Goten  
  
Cousin~ Yeah I think he went to the bathroom  
  
Bra~ Oh! He's really hot you know  
  
Cousin~ lets go before we miss any of the action i think trunks and pan are about to ready fight.  
  
Evildragonprincess~ YAY! LETS GO LETS GO LETS GO  
  
Pan yells from a distance~ At least I'm not some purple haired jerk like let me think YOU  
  
Trunks~ Well at least I'm not a know it all chibi Gohan Cousin~ Ok  
  
Evildragonprincess~ Time for the end  
  
Bra~ Yes, it's so sad Goten didn't have a bigger part or ME! Oh well, will Goku ever tell Krillin what macaroni ment? Will they find all the dragonballs? Will there be another chapter? Will Trunks and Pan ever stop fighting? Will I ever stop asking these stupid questions? Till next time over and out!  
  
Cousin~ REMEMBER TO REVIEW  
  
Evildragonprincess~ YES REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW I TELL YOU 


	5. Giru Sandwich

Evildragonprincess~ A new chapter already! Cousin sure likes 2 write I want 2 tell u all that this is her genious^-^ with my help.  
  
Cousin~ We got the popcorn  
  
Bra~ Yes, the popcorn is ready! Hey Goten your back.  
  
Goten~ Great I'm starving  
  
Trunks~ Why did you freaks get popcorn?  
  
Pan~ Hey I'm not done yelling at you!  
  
Evildragonprincess~ bring on the popcorn  
  
Goku~ Did you put everything on it?  
  
Cousin~ Sure did  
  
Bra~ How could we forget  
  
Drea~ *groggily* POPCORN I'm hungry I want some popcorn  
  
Gohan~ Why is Trunks pulling Pan's hair and why is everybody eating popcorn with everything on it.  
  
Evildragonprincess~ Cause umm...I don't no  
  
Gohan~ And why am I only in one chapter and why am I here?  
  
Evildragonprincess~ I don't know really I don't this is all cousins doing  
  
Cousin~ I think Trunks is crying  
  
Pan~ You freaky purple haired kid!  
  
Trunks~ I'm not a kid! I'm a grown up! And you're a midget  
  
Drea~ I'm full I'm going back 2 sleep  
  
Cousin~ Ok but you will miss the whole chapter again!  
  
Drea~ *Yawn* wake me when its over  
  
Evildragonprincess~ I'll wake you then tell you all about it  
  
Drea~ *ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ*  
  
Pan~ Don't you think we should get started now because I'm all out of names to call Truunks!  
  
Evildragonprincess~ EVERYONE PLACES NOW IS THE TIME 2 START VEIWERS PLEASE R&R  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
"Grandpa you've been in there for two hours!  
  
"I'm never coming out!"  
  
"Please Grandpa!"  
  
"No, where is Trunks anyway!"  
  
"He's standing right next to me do you want to talk to him?"  
  
"Yeah I do!"  
  
"Alright here he is."  
  
"Goku, I'm still gonna kill you!"  
  
"HELP!"  
  
"Grandpa, your on the other side of the door how can we help you!"  
  
"Open this door now, Goku or I'll break it down my self!"  
  
"Ok just don't hurt me!"  
  
Goku opens the door.  
  
"See Grandpa Trunks isn't going to hurt you."  
  
"Only because your holding him back!"  
  
"So!"  
  
"So I still don't trust him!"  
  
"Trunks he wont tell Krillen I promise!"  
  
"You won't Goku?"  
  
"Uh no not at all!"  
  
"Good." said Trunks  
  
"Grandpa I have question."  
  
"What is it Pan?"  
  
"You defeated Freiza, helped kill Cell, fought in the tournament, killed Evil Buu, and you also died before!"  
  
"So, your point is?"  
  
"Why are you scared of shots?"  
  
"Did you say shots Help!?"  
  
Goku hides behind Trunks.  
  
"Never mind." says Pan.  
  
"We'd better get some sleep my time tracker says it's 1:00 in the morning on earth." says Trunks.  
  
Everybody goes to bed and wakes up by Goku.  
  
"Wake up everybody!"  
  
"Grandpa!"  
  
"'The sun is shining and the birds are singing!"  
  
"'Grandpa there isn't a sun and birds don't live in space!"  
  
"Sure they do if you have a little imagination!"  
  
"Goku let me sleep!" whines Trunks.  
  
Goku starts singing a very annoying song.  
  
"SHUT UP!" yells Pan and Trunks finally awake.  
  
"Next time I'm locking my door!" says Trunks.  
  
"Grandpa you just don't go in peoples rooms, I could've been getting dressed!"  
  
"But you weren't you were sleeping and choking Giru!"  
  
"You can't choke a robot Grandpa!"  
  
"Well somehow you did!"  
  
"What are you going to make us for breakfast?" asks Trunks trying to change the subject  
  
"What are you asking me for!" yells Pan.  
  
"Uh your a girl."  
  
"SO!"  
  
"My dad always says the "woman" cooks."  
  
"He was talking about your mom idiot!"  
  
"So your still a 'woman.'"  
  
"I'm a little girl!"  
  
"SO!"  
  
"STOP IT KIDS!" yells Goku.  
  
"Yes sir," says Pan and Trunks at the same time.  
  
"You two are worse than Gohan and Goten!"  
  
"Papa and Uncle Goten don't fight!"  
  
"Not in front of you they don't!"  
  
"You're lying!"  
  
"Why would I lie?"  
  
"Papa told me that fighting doesn't solve anything!"  
  
"Looks like you didn't listen," laughs Trunks.  
  
"I always listen to my Papa!"  
  
"Yeah right!" laughs Trunks.  
  
"Well were on a different planet so I don't have to listen to him!  
  
"That doesn't count!" yells Trunks.  
  
"I'm telling him what you said!"  
  
"What did I say?!"  
  
"You said who would want to watch Gohan's Know It All show!"  
  
"That was a long time ago!"  
  
"I'm still telling him!"  
  
"STOP!" yelled Goku.  
  
"Yes sir," says Pan and Trunks at the same time.  
  
"GO TO YOUR ROOMS THIS INSTANCE!"  
  
Pan goes to her room (which was supposed to be Goten's room) and Trunks goes to his room.  
  
"Now for some peace and quiet." says Goku.  
  
"Giru Giru Giru Goku has peace and quiet now."  
  
"Shut up Giru I'm trying to concentrate!"  
  
"What is Goku concentrating on?"  
  
"I forgot!"  
  
"Why did Goku forget?"  
  
"Because you wouldn't shut up!"  
  
"Giru sorry!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Giru won't say a word at all not one word out of Giru!"  
  
"I'm going to make a sandwich out of you!"  
  
"Giru need help!"  
  
Giru flies to Pan's room and starts banging on the door.  
  
"Go away!" yells Pan on the other side of the door.  
  
"If Pan doesn't let Giru in Giru will become a sandwich!"  
  
"I said go away!"  
  
"Giru will ask Trunks then!"  
  
Giru flies to Trunks's room and starts banging on the door.  
  
"Shut up and leave me alone!" Yells Trunks.  
  
"But Giru needs help!"  
  
"GO AWAY!"  
  
"Giru Giru Giru!"  
  
"Here little robot I'm going to eat you!" says Goku.  
  
"Giru wants help!"  
  
"Come on Giru Im getting hungry!" says Goku.  
  
"Grandpa stop teasing Giu!"  
  
"I thought I told you to go to your room!"  
  
"So you were annoying me by yelling I'm gonna eat you!"  
  
"Well ok I guess you're ungrounded."  
  
"YAY!"  
  
"Now let's eat!" says Goku.  
  
See ya at the next chapter! and remember to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!(Or Else!)!!!!!!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Goten~ Wait a minute I beg for a bigger part and this little Giru thing get's a chapter named after him!  
  
Bra~ Yea  
  
Giru~ Giru doesn't like boy named Goten  
  
Cousin~ You always whine and I kept forgetting to add giru into the script  
  
Goten~ forget it I want a chapter all for me and bra later lets start now  
  
Cousin~ Start what?  
  
Evildragonprincess~the story  
  
Hercule~ I'm ready for my interview  
  
Bra~ Hey Goten, Evildragonprincess its the end of the story  
  
Goten~ It is?  
  
Bra~ Yes,yes it is  
  
Goku~ I'm a good actor ain't I?  
  
Bra~ Goten your so cute when u don't know what's going on  
  
Cousin~ Yeah you are and Trunks and Pan act great when there fighting  
  
Pan~ We weren't acting that out!  
  
Evildragonprincess~ *throws popcorn at Drea to wake her up* WAKE UP DREA  
  
Drea~ Huh?  
  
Cousin~ You missed the chapter  
  
Drea~ I warned you I was going 2 sleep  
  
Evildragonprincess~ I'll explain everything that happened since she's always SLEEPY!!!  
  
Cousin~ Well ok  
  
Evildragonprincess~ * begins 2 explain the chapter*  
  
Vegeta~ I need a part I AM THE PRINCE ON SAIJINS  
  
Cousin~ You never showed up for the audition  
  
Goku~ I never knew there was auditions I just got a letter in the mail asking me to have a part in this!  
  
Chi chi~ HEY YOU COUSIN PERSON WHY DIDNT U GIVE MY BABY A BIGGER PART  
  
Cousin~ Help me!  
  
Evildragonprincess~*is done explaining* IM COMING COUSIN  
  
Trunks~ How embarrising Goten's got to have his mom come down here and yell at the director  
  
Goten~ Mommie why are you here  
  
Goku~ Chi chi calm down  
  
Pan~ My Uncle is a big baby  
  
Bra~ Goten your so cute  
  
Gohan~ Panny Wanny why don't you go in the kitchen you shouldn't watch this  
  
Goten ~ Now who's the baby  
  
Pan~ I'm not a baby!  
  
Pan~ Uncle Goten why are you so mean to me!  
  
Goten~ Cause your mean 2 me  
  
Pan~ I'm never mean to anybody  
  
Trunks~ Now there's a lie!  
  
Evildragonprincess~ Liar, liar pants on fire go jump off a telephone wire  
  
Pan~ Well fine I'm going to the kitchen then!  
  
*Pan storms off to the kitchen*  
  
Drea~ Make me some popcorn while your in there  
  
Pan~ SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE  
  
Drea~ Fine I'm going back 2 sleep.HUNGRY  
  
Evildragonprincess~ Hey Goten, when is the end of the story and your mom is scarring me  
  
Cousin~ Help Me!!!  
  
Vegeta~ Now it is time for the end of the world  
  
Giru~ Giru scared  
  
Gohan~ Its not the end of the world its the end of the story Vegeta~ so  
  
Goten~ Ok its the end of the story. Now its my turn to ask stupid questions. What will happen next time? Will giru get eaten? Will I ever get a bigger part? Will Trunks and pan ever stop fighting? Will Vegeta let me live for liking his daughter? Until next time R&R Over and out. Oh and will I ever stop asking stupid questions?  
  
Evildragonprincess~ REVEIW REVIEW OR ELSE I TELL YOU MWAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Cousin~ REVIEW OR DIE AND HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Snowcone

Goten~ Mom maybe you can calm down your embarrassing me!  
  
Drea~ I'm gunna stay awake for this one  
  
Cousin~ Are you sure?  
  
Drea~ No  
  
Cousin~ Ok but I think this the best one ever!  
  
Chi Chi~ BEST ONE EVER! IT'S NOT EVEN GOOD IF MY BABY ISNT IN IT!  
  
Goten~ Mom calm down, your embarrassing me!  
  
evildragonprincess~ awww Gotens embarrassed  
  
Pan(muttering)~ Who's Goten calling a baby, I mean look at him, at least my mom doesn't call me "My baby!"  
  
Gohan~ I thought I told you to go in the kitchen, Panny Wanny.  
  
Bra~ Goten is Pan really that young  
  
Goten~ What do you mean that young?  
  
Bra~ She's only a year younger than me  
  
Goten~ She is?  
  
Pan~ That's it I'm going to my friends house!  
  
evildragonprincess~ LET ME GO TO IT SOUNDS LIKE FUN  
  
Giru~ Who's Pans friend  
  
Pan~ Well uh i um I guess I'll just go to um.......  
  
Drea~ I'm Hungry.... MAKE ME SOME FOOD CHI CHI  
  
Chi Chi~ NOT UNTIL MY BABY GET'S A BIGGER PART!  
  
Goku~ Awwwww man.  
  
evildragonprincess~ FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT  
  
Gohan~ Do you think we should start the story? Panny is such a great actor Iv'e been telling all my friends at the office about her and they really want to meet her.  
  
Vegeta~ Stop bragging and let's start the story.  
  
Evildragonprincess~ START AND READ AND REVIEW PEOPLES  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Now what should we eat?" asks Pan.  
  
"I don't know, but have you ever noticed that we forgot to un-ground Trunks?" says Goku.  
  
"Yeah so what?"  
  
"Well I better tell him that he can come out of his room."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Goku goes to Trunks's room and tells him he can come out.  
  
"I'm hungry," says Trunks.  
  
"Let's count our dragonballs," says Goku.  
  
"Why?" asks Trunks.  
  
"I feel like it."  
  
"We have six dragonballs!" says Pan.  
  
"Great, just one more to go!" says Goku.  
  
"I wonder where that gooey, slimy, ugly, and stupid baby thing is at?" asks Trunks.  
  
"I don't know," says Pan.  
  
"He was scary," says Goku.  
  
"Let's not think about him," says Pan.  
  
"Yeah, he gives me the creeps," says Trunks.  
  
"Well kids what do you want to do?" asks Goku.  
  
"I don't know the next planet is six miles away," says Trunks.  
  
"I know!" says Pan.  
  
"What?" asks Goku and Trunks.  
  
"Let's go shopping!" says Pan.  
  
"Well, I still got $900." says Trunks.  
  
"How much money did your parents give you?" asks Pan.  
  
"They gave me $1050," says Trunks.  
  
"Chi Chi gave me $1000," says Goku.  
  
"Wow, I only have $500."  
  
"That's because you weren't supposed to come, Pan," says Trunks.  
  
"Hey, there's the planet," yells Pan.  
  
They stop at the planet and go to the mall.  
  
"What about this?" asks Pan holding up a shirt.  
  
"You know what?" says Goku.  
  
"What?" asks Pan.  
  
"Let's go to the food court!"  
  
"GRANDPA, WE ARE SHOPPING FOR CLOTHES NOT FOOD!"  
  
"Pan calm down." says Trunks.  
  
"Where's Giru?" asks Pan.  
  
"In the basket."  
  
"Giru, get over here."  
  
"Giru is coming," says Giru.  
  
"What will the next planet be like?" asks Pan.  
  
"Giru is tracking, planet found!"  
  
"That's great!"  
  
"It's 240 degrees below 0."  
  
"What!" yells Pan.  
  
"We'd better buy some jackets!" says Trunks.  
  
"Yeah." says Pan.  
  
"You two are silly." says Goku.  
  
"Why Grandpa?"  
  
"You don't really need a jacket, you should get some food it keeps you warmer."  
  
"Goku, your crazy!" says Trunks.  
  
"Well, Grandpa you can go to the food court!"  
  
"Ok, but I'm telling you that you don't need any jackets!"  
  
"Just go, Grandpa."  
  
"Ok." says Goku.  
  
Goku goes to the food court.  
  
"Ok, now that Grandpa is gone you can help me pick out a jacket!"  
  
"Who me?" asks Trunks.  
  
"Yeah you." says Pan.  
  
"Why me?" mutters Trunks.  
  
"Alright, should I get this one or that one?"  
  
"It doesn't matter to me," says Trunks.  
  
"How about the red one or the blue one?"  
  
"Uh, I don't care."  
  
"The red one looks perfect!"  
  
"Yeah, whatever now it's your time to help me."  
  
"Ok." says Pan.  
  
"Uh let's just get the big blue one."  
  
"Wow, that was fast!" says Pan.  
  
"Yeah, now I have to get a souvenir for Bra."  
  
"I think Bra would like this." says Pan holding up some Pants.  
  
"Yeah, that's perfect now let's go." Says Trunks.  
  
"Well I wish we could've spent more time shopping." sighs Pan.  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
Pan and Trunks meet Goku at the food court.  
  
"We'd better go," says Goku.  
  
"Wait, Grandpa can I get a hamburger?" asks Pan.  
  
"Yeah, me too Goku." says Trunks.  
  
"Well, ok go ahead you two."  
  
Pan and Trunks get a hamburger and then they go on the spaceship.  
  
"Were almost to the planet!" says Trunks.  
  
"That's great!" says Pan.  
  
"I'm freezing!" says Goku.  
  
"Grandpa, I told you to get a jacket!"  
  
"I don't need a jacket, besides who needs warmth!"  
  
"Goku your crazy!" says Trunks.  
  
"Were here!" says Pan.  
  
"It looks like snow cone!" says Goku.  
  
They go to the snowy, cold, freezing planet and Goku finds the last dragonball hidden underneath the snow. (As seen in the episode)  
  
"It's time to head on back home!" yells Pan.  
  
"Finally, I can play video games!" says Trunks.  
  
"I thought we had a PS2," says Pan  
  
"We do, but all we have our OLD video games," says Trunks.  
  
"And I can finally have some of Chi Chi's cooking!" Says Goku.  
  
"Trunks your pathetic." says Pan.  
  
"Just leave me alone," says Trunks.  
  
"Isn't there a super speed button?" ask Goku.  
  
"Yeah, but we can only use it once." says Trunks.  
  
"Well were at the end of the journey, so why don't we use it now?" asks Pan.  
  
"Well, ok!" says Trunks.  
  
Pan pushes the super speed button and they are 300 miles away from earth.  
  
"Wow, look Grandpa it's earth!"  
  
"Pan, you're squishing me!" says Goku trying to look out the tiny window.  
  
"I can't wait to see Papa and Mama!" says Pan.  
  
"I can't wait to see my old room again and to play videos games with Goten all day!" says Trunks.  
  
"Well, my mouth is watering over Chi Chi's cooking!" says Goku.  
  
"Look were now 200 miles away from Earth!" says Trunks.  
  
"I can't wait to tell everybody how I found all the dragonballs and rescued Trunks and Grandpa from becoming metal!" says Pan.  
  
"Yeah and I can tell everybody about your whining and crying." says Trunks.  
  
"Oh yeah well I can tell everybody about how you like Marron!" says Pan sticking her tongue out at Trunks.  
  
"Why you little brat!" says Trunks.  
  
"Hey, you two stop fighting were almost to earth!" says Goku looking out the window.  
  
"That's great!" says Pan and Trunks.  
  
"Well, I'm going to have a snack ." says Goku.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower so I wont be all dirty when I see Papa and Mama." says Pan.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll go brush my hair, it is kind of nappy." says Trunks.  
  
They finally arrive at earth and I don't feel like wasting time on typing chapters on Baby. So I'm just going  
  
to pretend the whole Baby thing didn't happen. And the next chapter will have Goten and Bra as the main  
  
characters. (Only because Goten's mom came down to the studio and threatened to kill me if Goten didn't  
  
get a bigger part.) So I'll see you at the next chapter(((((((( AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW OR  
  
ELSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Cousin~ that was great!  
  
Chi Chi~ HOW COULD IT BE GREAT IF MY LITTLE BABY WASN'T IN IT!  
  
Cousin~ HELP ME, GOKU!  
  
evildragonprincess~ wow how bout if we put goten in the next chapter  
  
Cousin~ That's it I'm tired of that old lady yelling at me, you can wirte the next chapter!  
  
evildragonprincess~ YAY!!!  
  
Chi Chi~ Oh wonderful, my little baby has a lead role.  
  
Gohan~ I'm glad I'm not mom's "little baby" anymore.  
  
Videl~ Well now Chi Chi since Goten has a bigger part can you could dinner now? I kind of um burnt the hamburgers  
  
Bra ~ Gohan thats cause your old  
  
Gohan~ I'm not old, I don't even have a wrinkle!  
  
Drea~ I WANT BACON THE CRISPY MELT IN YOUR MOUTH  
  
Pan~ I think grandma is cooking dinner.  
  
Gohan~ Well I'm eating at a restaurant; I don't want to eat dinner with that spoiled brat!  
  
Bra~ IM not spoiled  
  
Vegeta~ IF YOU EVER INSULT MY PRINCESS AGAIN I'LL KILL YOU  
  
Gohan~ That's it Me, Videl,and Pan are going to a restaurant. Cousin~ Wait don't go  
  
evildragonprincess~ Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala I wanna beat sin and he wont die you gots advice Vegeta  
  
Cousin~ Well I think Gohan is cooler than Vegeta.  
  
Bra~ My daddy is way cooler  
  
Pan~ NO he's not Papa is  
  
Bra~ Shut up pan  
  
Pan~ Well you were the one who started it!  
  
evildragonprincess~ umm... stop fighting and um peoples read and review  
  
*hears fighting in back cause of bra and pan*  
  
Cousin~ Yeah Uhh Review and now I got to go and break up Pan and Bra's fight!!!!!  
  
Goten~ And remember the next chapter has me in it!!!!  
  
READ AND REVIEW PEOPLES!!! 


	7. Goten Pancakes

Goten~ I finally got a bigger part!  
  
Bra~ Me too  
  
Pan~ Yeah it's not that big of a deal  
  
Evildragonprincess~ Oh not a big deal to you it is to them though  
  
Gohan~ Pan be nice to your uncle, he didn't say that when you had the lead role.  
  
Cousin~ And this time Evildragonprincess wrote it!! And Chi Chi isn't going to kill me!  
  
Evildragonpricess~i cant even have a role T-T  
  
Bra~ Goten I love you  
  
Marron~ Hey I'm finnaly in a scene, I'm so happy!  
  
Trunks~ Yeah you were the best (Blushes)  
  
Evildragonprincess~ ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha macaroni  
  
*Pan Giggles *  
  
Vegeta~ Why does my princess have all her scenes with kakarot's brat  
  
Goku~ I'm hungry.  
  
Cousin~ ask Evildragonprincess  
  
Evildragonprincess~ What am I a maid Trunks you do it  
  
Trunks~ Do what?  
  
Evildragonprincess~ Make Goku food  
  
Videl~ If anyone is hungry I'll make the food  
  
Evildragonprincess~ No trunks has to make macaroni  
  
Marron~ What's up with Macoroni? Is it the new hip dish or something?  
  
Krillin~ No Goku called one day to tell me trunks likes macaroni  
  
Pan Giggles again  
  
Evildragonprincess can't stop laughing  
  
Trunks~ Blushes and laughs nervously.  
  
Pan~ Don't you think we should start the story? : Giggles:  
  
Goten~ YES!! START STORY  
  
Cousin~ Lights, Camera, Action~  
  
Evildragonprincess~ READ AND REVIEW PEOPLES ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ R&R peoples  
  
It was a nice sunny day at Capsule Corp. Everyone was incredibly happy, because Goku,  
  
Pan, and Trunks would be home soon.  
  
Bulma: Oh! I can't believe my baby is gunna be home soon!  
  
Vegeta: Yea, whatever woman I'm going to go train.  
  
So Vegeta goes to train while Bulma gets a party ready for when Trunks, Pan, and Goku  
  
get home. Meanwhile out in the courtyard.  
  
Goten sits on a bench mad, because Paris dumped him for some rich guy. Bra walks up to him.  
  
Bra: What's wrong Goten?  
  
Goten: Nothing Bra, what are you doing out here?  
  
Bra: I saw you here and you looked sad and sorta mad at the same time so I came to see what was wrong.  
  
Goten: Oh do you really wanna know?  
  
Bra: Yes Goten (^-^ she likes him)  
  
Goten: Ok well Paris dumped me.  
  
Bra: WHAT? Why? When?  
  
Goten: She dumped me, because I wasn't rich enough or something like that this morning.  
  
Bra: Oh I see do you want me to take you to the café and buy you a cup of coffee  
  
Goten: Did you just ask me out? 0o0  
  
Bra: um.no I asked if you wanted me to buy you a.a.c.u cup of um.coffee  
  
Goten: Yea I guess so lets go]  
  
Bra: Great we can take my new Mustang *-*0o00^-^@-@! ! +=+ U-U T-T**** Scene Change Bra's Car******************  
  
Bra: So how do you like her she rides great doesn't she!  
  
Goten: Yea whatever Bra  
  
Bra: Is there something, anything I can do to make you feel better.  
  
Goten daydreaming of things bra could do to make him feel better  
  
Bra: GOTEN  
  
Goten: huh?  
  
Bra: where here lets go in  
  
Goten: ok  
  
Bra walks 2 the waitress: table for two please maim  
  
Waitress 1: ok dear table for two huh?  
  
Bra: yes  
  
Waitress 1: Alright baby you and your boyfriend follow me now.  
  
Bra * blushes*  
  
Goten trying not to laugh: Yea baby follow her  
  
Bra: Shut up Goten  
  
Goten: Why. baby?  
  
Waitress 1: such a cute couple I just can't resist to give you guys a discount darling!  
  
Goten: that would be great thanks  
  
Bra and Goten sit at the table as waitress one goes to sit other people down.  
  
Bra: Goten why did you make that lady think that we were.dating  
  
Goten smiles: discount  
  
Bra: yea right  
  
Waitress 2: HEY CUTE COUPLE!!! WELCOME TO CAFÉ FANTASY MY NAME IS LOLA AND I'LL BE YOUR WAITRESS TODAY!  
  
Bra: LOLA I'M RIGHT HERE NO NEED TO YELL  
  
Lola a.k.a. waitress 2:sorry love so. can I take your order  
  
Goten: Yea I'll have a coffee black and my lady here wants a cappuccino  
  
Lola: Ok sweethearts be back in a minute  
  
Bra: how'd you know what I wanted and these waitresses are scary?  
  
Goten: You always want that and yes they are  
  
@-@#-#$_$ 0o0 ^-^P-) Scene change Capsule Corps. *************************  
  
Bulma: VEGETA THEIR HERE THERE HERE AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Vegeta: woman CALM DOWN  
  
Bulma: my baby is back  
  
Trunks: Hi mom, dad, where is Bra I thought she would be here to.  
  
Vegeta: she's probably at that mall thing.  
  
Bulma: but I told her to stay here  
  
Goku: Is my family here  
  
Pan: yea did you forget us?  
  
Bulma: How could I forget you guys everyone is inside  
  
Pan: MOM  
  
Goku: CHI CHI  
  
Chi Chi: Goku, Pan your back  
  
Pan: HI grandma  
  
Videl: MY BABY IS BACK  
  
Gohan: Never leave us without telling again Pan  
  
Pan: If I told you, you wouldn't have let me go.  
  
Gohan: So  
  
Trunks: Does anyone wanna help me find my sister.  
  
Marron: I'll go  
  
Trunks * blushes * :ok marron  
  
Pan: hahahahahahahah me hehhe me . too  
  
Marron: Why are you laughing?  
  
Pan: MACARONI  
  
Trunks: LETS GO  
  
Uub: wait for me  
  
Trunks: come on hurry  
  
$-$%-%^-^*-*U-U T-T ************** Scene change park*******************  
  
Goten: It's so pretty out  
  
Bra: yea  
  
Goten: You know Bra you're really pretty  
  
Bra: Thanks Goten  
  
Goten: You know when I thought you were asking me out I was really happy  
  
Bra * blushing * :really  
  
Goten: Of course.baby  
  
Bra: GOTEN  
  
Goten: hahahaha  
  
Bra: why? Why? Why must you tease me so?  
  
Goten: cause I think I love you. (He is el super blushing)  
  
Bra: AWW Goten I think I love you too (She is giving him an el super hug)  
  
Goten: Then can I kiss you  
  
Bra: uh.sure .I think  
  
Goten and Bra begin to kiss and Trunks, Marron, Pan, and Uub just happen to come at this exact moment.  
  
Trunks: GOTEN I'M GUNNA KILL YOU  
  
Goten: Huh? Oh no.  
  
Bra: Trunks you wouldn't dare  
  
Trunks: OH YES I WOULD I'LL KILL HIM BRING HIM BACK TO LIFE AND KILL HIM AGAIN  
  
Bra: NO  
  
Goten: Bra it's ok I knew this would happen with Trunks and Vegeta  
  
Bra: I forgot about dad oh no. Goten (bra's almost crying)  
  
Goten: forget it Bra your mine and I'll fight for you.  
  
Trunks begins to through punches at Goten then kicks him and energy blast and a whole bunch more things.  
  
Goten: Trunks is this really worth the fight  
  
Trunks: I'm going to make Goten pancakes out of you  
  
*** At capsule corps. Goku and Vegeta feel Trunks and Goten fighting***  
  
Vegeta: What are they doing?  
  
Goku: I don't know wanna go see  
  
Vegeta: Lets go  
  
Vegeta and Goku fly off to find out why Trunks and Goten are fighting Bra: TRUNKS STOP IT  
  
Goten: Give up Trunks I'll die for her  
  
Trunks: exactly you will die  
  
Vegeta and Goku: lands next to a crying Bra and the rest of the kids in shock  
  
Vegeta: Princess what's going on  
  
Vegeta asks Bra while Goku pulls Trunks off Goten  
  
Bra: Daddy I.I.well Goten and me were. um. we were kissing and Trunks saw us and got really mad!!  
  
Vegeta: WHAT?!  
  
Bra: Daddy  
  
Vegeta: That boy is going to become pancake (o I no its corny so what)  
  
Bra: DADDY NO  
  
Vegeta flies towards Goten to make him a pancake  
  
Goku: Vegeta what are you doing?  
  
Vegeta: Let my boy go Kakarot we are going to make yours into a freakin pancake  
  
Goku: Why?  
  
Vegeta: Because he kissed my princess.  
  
Goku: That's all you did Goten  
  
Goten: yea I just kissed her  
  
Vegeta punches Goten while he's off guard and knocks him out  
  
Goku: VEGETA HE JUST KISSED HER  
  
Bra: NOOO DADDY  
  
Goku: look I think your breaking your little girl's heart Vegeta (ahhh goku's like being smart)  
  
Bra: Daddy why, why?  
  
Vegeta: because princess I had to see if he was worthy, I suppose he is  
  
Trunks: WHAT?  
  
Vegeta: Boy think about it; it's that boy or a weakling human  
  
Trunks: Oh  
  
Bra: I love you daddy so much  
  
Vegeta: I know  
  
Bra runs to nurse Goten. Trunks comes over to pick him up and carry him back to capsule corps.  
  
What a good chapter lol ok anyway READ AND REVIEW PEOPLES Love you Evildragonprincess I wonder what will happen to Goten in the next chapter and what about Macaroni Marron and Trunks!!!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Pan~ I think I still should have got a bigger part, I mean I am Grandpa's favorite!  
  
Cousin~ What's that got to do with anything?  
  
Pan~ Uh who cares forget what I said.  
  
Evildragonprincess~ Macaroni and Pancakes ahahahhahaha  
  
Goku~ I wish all the chapters weren't named after food It always makes me hungry when I read the chapter titles! Evildragonprincess~ Trunks make macaroni and pancakes  
  
Pan~ I didn't know you could read grandpa  
  
Goten~ I was so great I mean I fought for Bra and had a lead role and I went against Vegeta and Trunks I just hope I lived!!!!  
  
Vegeta~ Why would I kill you when I just beat the crap out of you everyday it's more fun  
  
Uub~ Hi everybody! Im finally in a chapter!!!!!  
  
Pan~ It's Uub!  
  
Evildragonprincess~ Yay 0o0 angels  
  
Uub~ Uh will I be in the next chapter??????  
  
Pan~ Who's writing the next chapter?????  
  
Evildragonprincess~ I don't know  
  
Vegeta~ Trunks this is disturbing. WHATS WITH THE MACARONI???  
  
Trunks~ Like Marron said It's the new hip dish or somethin :Blushes:  
  
Evildragonprincess~ Ha ha ha ha ha ha Macaroni  
  
Goten~ I got a big part because I'm a hard worker.I get to go out with the princess of all sai-jins. I stood up against trunks and Vegeta and lived. I am the best actor in the world with Bra at my side. I got to kiss her * blushes * she's so pretty. I am the best. My name is Goten Son. I will be a king when I marry the princess. My life is great everyone else sucks except Bra.... and Vegeta.  
  
Uub~ Let's end this before I get sick well since everyone is fighting or busy. I'll guess ill end it. Thanks For Reading Everyone and Remember to review or Somebody will kill you thanks!!!!!!  
  
Evildragonprincess~ READ AND REVIEW OR ELSE MWAHAHAHAHA  
  
Cousin~ Yeah REVIEW OR ELSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Cake and Ice Cream Anyone

Uub~ Hi everyone!  
  
Evildragonprincess~ HELLO MY PEOPLES  
  
Cousin~ Hello! We got a new chapter already!  
  
Pan~ Why is everybody in such good mood?  
  
Goten~ Isn't this the second to last chapter T-T  
  
Trunks~ yeah it's such a shame  
  
Evildragonprincess~ Yea but we have other stories  
  
Pan~ Well I hope to begin life as a small actress and then work my way up to stardom! Oh it will be a wonderful life. I get to boss all my servants around and make my mom make me cookies whenever I want them, and I could just snap and this robot will make my dad shut up about talking about his life. Oh I just can't wait!!!  
  
Uub~ Can't you boss servant people around when your at your grandpa Hercule's house?  
  
Bra~ I already have that  
  
Pan~ Well it's more fun when there my servants  
  
Bra~ My servants do everything I say or daddy kills them  
  
Goku~ Is anybody hungry?  
  
Vegeta~ Kakarot your stupid  
  
evildragonprincess~yea a total idiot  
  
Cousin~ Well I'm pretty hungry myself  
  
Goten~ Food um... well it sound good  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey peoples I'm updating again this is going to be a good chapter so read and review!^-^  
  
Soon after everyone who had left arrived at capsule corps. All was explained that Bra and  
  
Goten were now dating. Trunks and Vegeta had kicked Goten's butt for kissing their  
  
loved one. That night everyone slept at capsule corps. Note the fact that Vegeta made  
  
sure Bra and Goten were separated. The next day after everyone woke up Bulma had told  
  
them she would have a party that night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That Night At the Party  
  
Trunks: Hey Pan you know that you're a little kid!  
  
Pan: I'm Not  
  
Bra: They've been going at it for hours  
  
Goten: I know this is better than the party  
  
Trunks: You're right you're not a little kid you're a baby!  
  
Pan: I hate you Trunks and I know a way to get you really mad!  
  
Trunks: oh yea how is that  
  
Pan: you'll see  
  
Pan walks off leaving a confused Trunks and Goten, but Bra decided to follow her  
  
Bra: Pan what are you gunna do to make Trunks so mad?  
  
Pan: I'm gunna tell Marron and Krillin what macaroni really meant  
  
Bra: what did it really mean?  
  
Pan: Macaroni is the thing Trunks thought of to say when Grandpa called Krillin to tell that Trunks liked Marron.  
  
Bra: Oh....... Wait he LIKES MARRON oh how obvious was that  
  
Pan: Big obvious thing there Bra  
  
They walk and see Krillin and Marron standing there with 18  
  
Pan: Krillin, Marron, 18 I have something to tell you  
  
Marron: what is it pan  
  
Krillin: what do you need to tell us?  
  
18: get on with it girl  
  
Pan: Krillin remember when Goku called you and Trunks told you that he liked macaroni what he really meant was he liked or should I say is in love with Marron  
  
Krillin: WHAT?!  
  
18: Well that was obvious  
  
Marron (all googily eyed): Trunks loves me  
  
Trunks: OH NO I KNOW WHAT SHE DID NOW  
  
Goten: Dude what did she do  
  
Trunks: she told Marron and Krillin I love Marron  
  
Goten: Man that was harsh  
  
Trunks: Shut up or I'll kill you  
  
Goten: I'm sorry but I still love your sister  
  
Trunks **glares*  
  
Goten **slowly backs away*  
  
Marron runs to Trunks still googily eyed  
  
Trunks: Uh hi Marron uh......do you hate me  
  
Marron: NO Trunks I love you **kisses Trunks*  
  
Trunks is really happy right now and at this exact moment everyone else walks in the room and then..............  
  
Bulma: Cake and ice cream anyone  
  
Vegeta: Now my other Brat has gone below himself  
  
Bulma: Shut UP VEGETA  
  
Chi Chi: MY GOTEN IS NOT BELOW BRA!!!!! * Hits Vegeta with frying pan of doom*  
  
Goku: Now Chi Chi don't hurt Vegeta because he is a Prince  
  
Chi Chi: GOKU!!! ** Take a guess......... frying pan of doom*  
  
18: And you think that Marron is below Trunks  
  
Vegeta: Listen women it's not my fault it's FREIZAS MWHAHAHAHAH!  
  
**Vegeta runs around like a maniac (wonder why he's doing that)*  
  
Vegeta: I need my woman and cake and ice cream WOMAN I WANT CAKE AND ICE CREAM  
  
*(Face fault o I see he's hungry)*  
  
Bra: Hey Goten would you go get me some cake and ice cream  
  
Goten: Sure baby  
  
Bra: * glares *  
  
Goten: * backs away to get cake and ice cream slowly *  
  
Pan: Uncle Goten why are you afraid of Bra but still like her  
  
Goten: Same reason dad likes mom I guess  
  
Pan: That's just scary  
  
Goten: I know  
  
Uub: Hi Pan.........Goten  
  
Pan: Hey, Uub  
  
Goten: 'sup man  
  
Uub: nothing much what are you doing  
  
Goten: Cake Ice Cream Bra  
  
Uub: o I see  
  
Pan: I think he's her slave  
  
Uub: Hahahaha  
  
Goten: SHUT UP  
  
Uub: SORRY  
  
(ALL OF A SUDDUN MASTER ROSHI COME OUT OF NO WHERE)  
  
Master Roshi: UH......... I'm perky I'm cute and popular to boot, I'm pretty I'm hot I'm everything your not, don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful, well I don't like you either  
  
Everyone O0O  
  
Krillin: ROSHI did you get the alcohol  
  
Roshi: (walks up to Bra and grabs her butt) hey pretty lady  
  
Bra: (PUNCH) ^ AND THAT'S A KNOCK OUT FOLKS^ (I couldn't help it)  
  
Soon later the party was over everyone said there good byes and kissed their loved ones goodnight. Everyone sat thinking of the day to come at his or her home. And what a wonderful day it would be.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So did you like it. It was sort of short but o well Cousin wants to write one last chapter can you believe it. Well if I don't get some reviews guess what the sequel which is I really don't know Cousin thinks of this stuff I'm the one who writes the romance parts she writes the action parts where they were in space anyway she is doing the next chapter not me I hope you like our story. REVIEW PLEASE  
  
Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease ( ^-^ The Pest)  
  
Evildragonprincess and Cousin  
  
Bra~ only one more chapter after this  
  
Goten~ NOOOOOOO I don't want it to end  
  
Pan~ Awwww man, I hope I'm a main character in the sequel.  
  
Uub~ Yeah me too, I was only in 3 chappies.  
  
Cousin~ Don't worry there will be other stories!  
  
Evildragonprincess~ yes there will be more  
  
(everyone is so sad they cry except vegeta)  
  
Vegeta~ Stupid people and stupid emotions so all of u idiots listen 2 me I'm cutting you short so you must review. If you do not review I shall hurt you badly got that HUMANS so REVIEW!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Evildragonprincess~ 


	9. The Great Big Feast

Pan~ Thanks alot Vegeta, we didn't finish crying in the last chapter! You always ruin everything! Like the time you ruined my birthday party! No wait that was Uncle Goten. Oh I've got one! You ruined my doll that daddy gave me! Wait that was Uncle Goten again! Ok you ruined um uh, well you just ruin everthing! You even ruined the chapters by naming them after food! No wait that was Cousin and Grandpa! Well you ruin everything! Ok you just ruin everthing!  
  
Bra~ My DADDY DOESNT RUIN EVERYTHING  
  
Trunks~ Yeah real emotional pan ( In a sarcastic voice) Why would you want people to read us crying!  
  
Pan~ Well your boyfriend does  
  
Gohan~ Pan her BF is your uncle. So your more close to him than she his.  
  
Bra~ Goten only does everything you do  
  
Pan~ No I don't tell me what I ruined!  
  
Trunks~ You ruined the space trip! Goten was supposed to go.  
  
Bra~ where's Goten  
  
Goku~ You also got us into the mess with Giru  
  
Chi Chi~ Goten is in the kitchen  
  
Gohan~ Probably pigging out  
  
Goku~He's more than a hog than I am!  
  
Gohan~ I don't think that's possible, Dad  
  
Goten~ I'm not a pig and I'm right here I was outside with Vegeta  
  
Pan~ Uncle Goten do I ruin everything?  
  
Trunks~ Say YES~  
  
Goten~ um... well you ruin almost everything  
  
Pan~ See he said ALMOST! I bet Uub would take my side!  
  
Bra~ Goten (hugs him)  
  
Pan~ Uub do I ruin everything?  
  
Uub~ I don't know I don't really hang out with you. Go ask someone else.  
  
Bra~ (still hugging Goten) Pan just shut up I mean Uub will find out you ruin everything  
  
Pan~ Well if you don't stop hugging my uncle I'll go into training for a year then seek you out than turn super saiyen and kill you!  
  
Goten~ Either Vegeta or ME will kill you first  
  
Bra~ what will you do if I kiss him  
  
~Pan hides behing Gohan~  
  
Chi Chi~ then I will kill you  
  
~Pan sticks her tongue at Bra~  
  
Uub~ Don't you think we should start the story?  
  
Pan~ Yeah see Uub always takes my side!  
  
Bra~ But who loves me (lets go of Goten and sits on the floor)  
  
Uub~ Let's just start the story  
  
Bra~ How bout I train then kill you all  
  
Cousin~ Did I miss anything  
  
Pan~ Do I ruin everything  
  
Cousin~ Well yesterday you sort of did spill soda on todays script causing me to rewrite it and be late. So I'd say yes  
  
Evildragonprincess~ Chicken or Beef  
  
Bra~ Stupid people, Daddy train me so I can kill them  
  
After no one taking her side and still thinking that Uub always takes her side. Pan yells "LETS JUST START THIS STUPID THING ALREADY!"  
  
Cousin~ Wait I have to hand everyone there scripts!  
  
Uub~ Am I in this chapter?  
  
Pan~ Can Uub PLEASE be in this chapter?  
  
Evildragonprincess~ Camera  
  
Uub~ Would you stop Pan your freaking me out! Can I say Lights!  
  
Evildragonprincess~ Yes  
  
Uub~ Lights  
  
Pan~ (grumbles) Action  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hello everybody as a special treat this is a two-in-one chapter!!! (well it's supposed to be!)  
  
The next day Pan woke up very early.  
  
"Ahhh morning, I wonder what time it is?" Says Pan  
  
Pan looks up at the clock and notices it is 5:00 in the morning  
  
"Gee, I'm so used to living on the spaceship that I wake up this early!" says Pan  
  
Pan goes into the kitchen and decides to make breakfast. She burns at least a dozen pancakes and decides to wake someone up to help her.  
  
"Who should I wake up???" Pan asks herself.  
  
She suddenly decides to pick Uub. ( In this story Uub is not black, he's light tan)  
  
"Wake up!!!" says Pan shaking Uub  
  
"I'm trying to sleep just leave me alone!" Says Uub rolling over on his other side.  
  
She finally wakes him up by kicking him in the knee and then he helps her cook 500 pancakes. They only make 500 because of Goku.  
  
"Now we should wake everybody up". says Uub.  
  
"Ok they'll be so surprised to see that they get a BIG breakfast!"  
  
Uub goes and presses the alarm button to wake everybody up and everybody runs out in there nighties and PJs and starts screaming.  
  
"It's just the fire alarm, it wakes people up faster!" says Uub.  
  
Everybody goes to the kitchen.  
  
"We made pancakes!" Says Pan.  
  
"I hope you two made enough, because I'm starving!" says Goku.  
  
"We made at least 500!" says Pan.  
  
"That's great!!!!" says Goku.  
  
"I'll go get it!" says Pan.  
  
Pan brings the pancakes to the table and Chi Chi serves everyone their food.  
  
"These are real good!" says Goku.  
  
"Well, what should we do today?" asks Gohan.  
  
"I think we should go shopping, whenever I tried to shop with Trunks and Grandpa, they always left or shopped real fast!" says Pan.  
  
"I agree let's go shopping!" says Bra.  
  
"Please Gohan!!!" asks Videl.  
  
"Yeah and when were done shopping we can go and get the groceries!" says Chi Chi.  
  
"Please Daddy???" asks Pan.  
  
"Well, I guess we could go shopping then." says Gohan.  
  
"YAY!!!" says all the girls.  
  
When there finished eating they go to the mall.  
  
"What store should we go too?" asks Gohan.  
  
"The electronics store!" says Goten.  
  
"No, the clothes store!" says Bra.  
  
"How about the food court!!!!" says Goku.  
  
"No we should go to the hair and shampoo place, besides we just ate breakfast!!!" says Trunks.  
  
"No, we should go to the clothes part!!" says Pan.  
  
"Yeah we should go to the clothes part!" says Marron.  
  
"No, we should just go to the electronics!!! says Goten.  
  
"You just want to go to the electronics part to get a new cell phone!!!" says Pan.  
  
"LETS JUST GO TO THE STUPID CLOTHES STORE!" yells Vegeta.  
  
"YAY!" says all the girls again.  
  
They go into the clothes store.  
  
"I want this!" says Bra holding up some pants and a t-shirt.  
  
"That's nice, but I want this!!!" says Pan holding up some blue capris.  
  
"Well, look at this!" says Marron holding up a little pink dress.  
  
"Well, I think this looks pretty!" says Videl holding up a jacket.  
  
"No, this looks better!" says Pan holding up a red jacket.  
  
"Yeah right, just look at this jacket!" says Bra holding up a leather jacket.  
  
"Your just jealous!" says Pan.  
  
"Why should I be jealous of you?!" says Bra.  
  
"Because I got the good looks and the strength!" says Pan sticking her tongue out at Bra.  
  
"Yeah right, I look totally better!" says Bra tossing back her hair.  
  
"Well, at least I don't look like a monster whenever I don't wear makeup!" says Pan.  
  
"You don't even wear makeup!" says Bra.  
  
"That's the whole point!" says Pan.  
  
"Is there a problem here?" asks a worker lady.  
  
"Yes there is." says Bra.  
  
"What is it then?" asks the worker lady.  
  
"Could you tell us who looks better?" asks Pan.  
  
"Well, I think you, little girl, are a brat and I think you, blue-haired girl, are a snob." says the worker lady.  
  
"Excuse me!" says Bra.  
  
"You heard me!" says the worker lady  
  
Pan and Bra go get their dads to beat up the freaky worker lady and Gohan and Vegeta beat up the lady.  
  
"Hey what's this?" asks Pan holding up a nametag.  
  
"It's says Wakakoe." says Bra reading the nametag.  
  
"What a stupid name, that must be that freaky worker lady's name." says Pan.  
  
After buying their stuff ( which the shopping bags were at least 5 feet high) they went to the electronics store.  
  
"Mom, can I get this cool cell phone?" asks Goten.  
  
"Let me see it." says Chi Chi.  
  
"Here, it has a camera, a DVD player, radio, video game system, calculator, and a organizer!" says Goten very excited.  
  
"All that on a phone?!" says Chi Chi.  
  
"Yeah, so can I get it??" asks Goten.  
  
"I don't know what they'll think of next!" says Krillen.  
  
"Yeah, next they'll have a TV that makes your breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and that comes with a chair attached to it!" says Goku.  
  
"Don't be silly dad, they already have that!" says Goten.  
  
"They do?" asks Goku.  
  
"Duh!" says Goten.  
  
"Well I guess you can get it if you do all your chores!" says Chi Chi.  
  
"I promise mom!!!" says Goten.  
  
"Ok you may get it!"  
  
"Yay!" yells Goten.  
  
"Daddy can I get this pretty please?" asks Pan.  
  
"Let me see." says Gohan taking the thing she wanted.  
  
"So can I get it, Daddy?" asks Pan.  
  
"Well, what is it?" asks Gohan.  
  
"It's a radio, whenever you play different kinds of songs it flashes a different color for every song you play!"  
  
"So you mean if I played a love song it will flash a pink light and if you play a hip hop song it flashes a blue light?" asks Gohan.  
  
"Yeah, so Daddy can I please get it??" says Pan giving him a look that he can't say no too.  
  
"Well, I guess you can get it." says Gohan.  
  
"I can, oh thank you thank you!" says Pan as Gohan pays for the radio.  
  
"Just don't go on anymore spaceships!" says Gohan.  
  
"I promise!" says Pan hugging Gohan.  
  
"Wow, I wish my parents were that soft!" says Goten.  
  
"It's almost lunch time." says Videl looking at her watch.  
  
"Well let's go eat!" says Goku.  
  
"Ok, but lets go to a fancy restaurant." says Bulma.  
  
"I agree!" says Videl.  
  
They go to a very fancy restaurant.  
  
"Hello welcome to the "Du Parlae de Shae" may I take your order?" says some French guy.  
  
"Yes, I would like everything on the menu!" says Goku.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" asks the French guy.  
  
"No, he'll just have some honey baked ham, potatoes, and ONE of everything on the menu!" says Chi Chi.  
  
"Uh ok!" says the French guy.  
  
"I'll have what dad is having!" says Goten.  
  
"I want some turkey, garlic bread, and yummy French stuff!" says Pan.  
  
"Garlic bread isn't French, it's Italian, stupid!" says Trunks.  
  
"Grandpa, told me it was French."  
  
"You actually believe Goku?!" says Trunks.  
  
"No, but I don't know what French people eat." says Pan.  
  
Well since I don't want to spend hours telling you what everybody ordered lets just go to the conversation at the dinner table.  
  
"This is yummy!" says Goku.  
  
"Yeah, I can't wait to start school!" says Pan.  
  
"Your crazy!" says Goten.  
  
"Maybe she just takes after Gohan." Says Krillen.  
  
"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" asks Gohan.  
  
"I only want to start school because um uh I just want to." says Pan.  
  
"Yeah, you'll be going to the same school as me." says Uub.(Oh yeah I forgot to tell you that Uub is like 15 not 20 in this story but Pan is still 14 and he goes to school)  
  
"What school do you go to?" asks Pan.  
  
"Orange Star High School." says Uub.  
  
"Wow, I can't wait to go to school!" says Pan.  
  
"You only want to go to school to show off!" says Trunks.  
  
"No, I don't you big fat purple haired liar!" says Pan.  
  
"Well, you little brat and last time I checked I was skinny not fat!" says Trunks.  
  
"Well check again, fatso!" says Pan.  
  
"That's enough you two!" says Chi Chi.  
  
"Yes, mam." says Trunks and Pan.  
  
When they're done shopping and eating, they go to Capsule Corp.  
  
"I'm tired." yawns Pan.  
  
"Well, lets get you kids to bed!" says Chi Chi.  
  
"Ok, Pan Marron, and Bra you girls will sleep in Bra's room. Trunks, Goten, and Uub you guys will sleep in Trunk's Room. Videl and Gohan, you two can sleep in the guest room, Goku and Chi Chi you can sleep in the 2nd guest room. Krillen and 18 you can sleep in the 3rd guest room, and Master Roshi you can sleep in the torture chamber!" says Bulma.  
  
So everyone puts on their PJ's and nighties and goes to bed. This is now the next day.  
  
"Ok, lets take a group picture!" says Gohan.  
  
"Ok!" says Pan.  
  
"Master Roshi, you can take the picture!" says Bra not wanting to stand by Master Roshi after what he did.  
  
"Aww, but I wanted to be by you." says Master Roshi.  
  
Goten punches Master Roshi in the stomach.  
  
"Grandpa, why did you ever have to meet that guy?" asks Pan.  
  
"I don't know." says Goku.  
  
"Oh, who is this lady!" says Master Roshi looking at a family picture of Videl, Gohan, and Pan.  
  
"That's my wife, Master Roshi!" says Gohan.  
  
"I never knew you were married!"  
  
"I have a kid, how am I not supposed to be married if I have a kid."  
  
"You have a kid?" says Master Roshi.  
  
"I think that punch made you forget everything, Master Roshi!" says Pan.  
  
"Hey, your kind of cute!" says Master Roshi.  
  
"DADDY, HELP ME!!!" screams Pan.  
  
"Ok Master Roshi just stay away from the girls and especially my wife and Pan!" yells Gohan.  
  
"Ewwwww lets just take the group picture!" says Pan grossed out by Master Roshi.  
  
They all take the group picture. And had a wonderful time together although Master Roshi got beat up alot by the girls and by their boyfriends, dads, and husbands but other than that they had a great time. So this is the end of the story. Let's take a minute to remember this sad moment. Ok now bye bye. That's the end! See you in the sequel! Oh yeah and REVIEW OR ELSE YOU WILL DIE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!  
  
~Evildragonprincess and Cousin  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Evildragonprincess~ That was the last chapter  
  
Pan~ I still think Uub always Takes my side!  
  
Goten~ is there going to be a sequel  
  
Uub~ Stop your embarrassing me! It's like you like me or something! It's just freaky!  
  
Pan~ Fine be that way then! I'm just trying to be nice!  
  
Trunks~ ( talking to Uub) That's normally something she doesn't do  
  
Pan~ Shut Up Trunks! I am nice  
  
Cousin~ Yes Goten there's supposed to be a sequel.  
  
Pan~ Good for her  
  
Uub~ You know you could be a little nicer to her  
  
Pan~ She deserved it!  
  
Goten~ Uh.....Vegetas gone to they've been gone the whole day  
  
Uub~ I still think you should apologize! Or else I'll say you do ruin everything!  
  
Pan~( Not listening to Goten) Oh fine but only if your on my side!  
  
Bra~ (walks in and kisses Goten)  
  
Uub~( not listening to Goten either) Ok go say your sorry  
  
Bra~ Who wants to die first  
  
Pan~ (Instead of saying sorry blast a hole in the wall) I don't want you being My aunt! It would be freaky calling you Aunt Bra!  
  
Goten~ Uh.......Bra  
  
Pan~ No no no this is all wrong your supposed to be my friend not my aunt!  
  
Bra~ I don't care what you want  
  
Pan~ NO ONE CARES ABOUT ME!  
  
Cousin~ Ok this is getting too emotional!  
  
Bra~ Emotions you said you would kill me for hugging Goten and Chi Chi said she would kill me for kissing him i did both  
  
Goten~ Am I getting married?  
  
Pan~ Im still alive! What do you mean "I did Both"!  
  
Bra~ I kissed him and hugged him and Goten we can get married when you propose  
  
Cousin~ STOP DON'T YOU GUYS WANT THIS TO BE A HAPPY MOMENT! THIS IS THE END OF THE STORY! NOW BE HAPPY OR THEY'LL WON'T BE A SEQUAL!  
  
Pan~ I'm happy what about you?  
  
Uub~ Oh definitly happy!  
  
Bra~ NO one wants me to be happy and with Goten  
  
Gohan~ I'm happy for both you too and everyone on the world  
  
Chi Chi~ You can marry Goten if you like  
  
Trunks~ I won't beat you up anymore Goten I promise  
  
Pan~ Ok were all happy except Bra now can the there be a sequel?  
  
Evildragonprincess~ YES  
  
Cousin~ Well ok but Evildragonprincess I need to ask you a question what should the title of the sequal be?  
  
Pan~ Well it should talk about me going to school with Uub. Trunks with Marron. Uncle Goten and "Aunt Bra". Mama and Daddy. Grandpa and Grandma. and be funnier than this one!  
  
Evildragonprincess~ Um.....the Lifes of Growing Children um..... Afterwards.....  
  
Bra~ I'm not married to Goten yet  
  
Cousin~ Pan I said Title not what it's going to be about. And, Evildragonprincess, that sounds too "Old Ladyish"  
  
Pan~ I'm going to try to start getting use to it.  
  
Uub~ What about.......  
  
Pan~ What about you go and split a milkshake with me!  
  
Uub~ Uh no way  
  
Evildragonprincess~ HEY BROTHERS THE OLD LADY NOT ME  
  
Cousin~ That is true your brother and my cousin does act like a old lady  
  
Uub~ What about we name the story um....  
  
Uub~ What about we name the story um....  
  
Pan~ The True Stories Of Pan and Uub!  
  
Drea comes in with Pizza  
  
Bra~ THats STUPID  
  
Uub~ No that's just too embarrising besides I don't like you!  
  
Pan~ Fine what about....The True Stories of How Pan Saved Everyone!  
  
Bra~ NO YOU IDIOT  
  
Uub~ You never saved anyone!  
  
Pan~ Um...... The Son Family Disaster( How Bra married Uncle Goten)  
  
Uub~ She never married him!  
  
Pan~ Um...what about....Pan the greatest, prettiest, cutest, youngest, sweetest, nicest,smartest, toughest, coo-  
  
Bra~ Goten are you going to ask me to marry you  
  
Uub~(Inturupts Pan) That's going to take forever and besides it's not about you! Pan~ I know it's about me and YOU!  
  
Pan~ I know it's about me and YOU!  
  
Uub~ NO!! IT'S NOT! STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT! YOUR SCARING ME!  
  
Trunks~ (whispers to Bra) I think she likes him!  
  
Goten~ She does its all over her room  
  
Cousin~ Does what?  
  
Goten~ She has his name written all over her stuff  
  
Bra~ OH THE JOYS OF EVIL!!!!!  
  
Cousin~ Really Goten~ Yes Bra what are you thinking  
  
Uub is being freaked out by pan in the distance why everyone is whispering about Pan and him.  
  
Gohan~ What does Pan have written all over her stuff  
  
Cousin~ Uub's name!  
  
Gohan~ Why?  
  
Cousin~ Never mind just go away  
  
Trunks~ I wanna see! Does she really have it written all her over her stuff!  
  
Bra~ Um.... when are we going to end  
  
Goten~ NEVER!!!  
  
Pan~ I've thought of the perfect name everybody!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Uub~ What it better not be about you or me or both you and me!  
  
Bra~ ( hugs Goten again) we have to end sometime so we can get ready for the sequel Goten  
  
Pan~ It's not! It's Back At Home!! The Sequal to What Really Happened On That Space Trip!  
  
Uub~ You Mean it's called "Back At Home" Not "Back at Home With Uub?!"  
  
Pan~ Yep do you guys like it?  
  
Cousin~ Well we'll see what Evildragonprincess thinks  
  
Evildragonprincess~ I THINK ITS PERFECT  
  
Pan~ Well we all agree! Right?  
  
Uub~ I think so!  
  
Goten~ Ok ( hugs bra back) lets get ready for the sequel  
  
Pan~ Now Uub let's go split that Milkshake!  
  
Uub~ Ok but I'm getting a seprate milkshake from yours!  
  
Pan~ What don't you understand of the word "SPLIT"  
  
Bra and Goten ~ GOOD BYE EVERYONE AND BE READY FOR A SEQUEL O DONT FORGET TO REVIEW  
  
Uub~ I understand if you don't shut up I'll split you in to two!  
  
Evildragonprincess~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW LOVE YOU PEOPLES  
  
Pan~ shut up before i take your strap and pull it back so it snaps on your back bra! ( tee hee)  
  
Cousin~ BYE BYE PEOPLES!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
